Changing & Chances
by candycat85
Summary: When Austin accidentally walks in on Ally changing, they both feel awkward, But what did Austin want to say about his feelings? Auslly. One-shot


It was a slow day at Sonic Boom and Ally was bored. She was doodling in her book when Dez and Trish walked in. They looked annoyed with eachother, which Ally was used to.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ally asked.

"Nothing, wanna see a movie?" asked Trish.

"Sure, what are we seeing?" asked Ally, as she book her book under the counter.

"Actually we can't decide. We need you to break the tie." said Trish.

"Yea..ok which is it? A boring comedy...or a wistful romance..." asked Dez.

"Hm...romance!" said Ally

"Why am I not surprised!" said Trish, as Dez fistpumped Ally

"What up!" said Dez. Ally laughed.

"I'll meet you at mini's, let me go change really quick" She said as she ran upstairs.

Ally closed the door to the practice room and slipped off her shoes. She pulled her shirt off and put it in the closet, making sure to hang it up. Since it was somewhat cool she dug around for a cardigan. She couldn't find her favorite one, which she was sure was here at the store. Still shirtless, she crossed the room and began looking around the couch. Maybe she left it...in her suitcase! She had brought over a suitcase of clothes to keep here. She dragged the suitcase from the closet and began looking through it.

"Found it!" she held it out to shake out the wrinkles. Suddenly, the door to the practice room flew open.

"Hey, Als...Ahh!" Austin screamed but did not move. He just stood there, one hand on the open door, eyes wide. Within a second, Ally was screaming.

"Get out! Get out!" she screamed. Her face was burning red and her heart was racing. Austin slammed the door.

Ally pulled on a random shirt, (her cloud watching t-shirt) and buttoned up her cardigan. She opened up the door and looked around. No sign of Austin. She slowly walked downstairs and walked out of the store, locking the door behind her. As she approached Dez and Trish's table she saw Austin was sitting there too.

Ally felt her stomach drop and her whole face turn red. She avoided his gaze as she walked up to the table.

"Hey, what took you forever?" asked Dez. ally didn't answer him. She grabbed Trish by the arm and pulled her away.

"What's going on?" asked Trish.

"This is not good, what is Austin doing here?" asked Ally in a scared voice.

"We ran into him and he wanted to come...what are you doing?" asked trish as she noticed Ally was chewing on her hair, a habit she told everyone she had broken.

"Trish, just now i was changing in the practice room and...Austin walked in on me.."Ally looked down at the floor, her face still red.

"Woah, where you like, naked?" Trish's eyes were wide.

"No..I mean, I wasn't wearing a shirt but everything else was covered..." Ally notices trish was giggling slightly.

"It's not funny, Trish!" said Ally. She looked over at the table and saw Dez and Austin laughing and talking. "Oh god, do you think they're talking about me?" Ally sounded very worried.

"No way!' said Trish. "Listen, just pretend like it never happened, it was just an accident."

Ally nodded slowly. "Like it never happened...I can do that." Ally stood taller, the blush fading from her cheeks. She and Trish walked back to the table.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Dez as he and Austin stood up. Ally noticed Austin wasn't looking at her. The walk across the mall to the theater was slightly awkward as Trish and Dez started arguing about the movie, leaving Austin and Ally walking behind them. Ally crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her feet as she walked.

"Ally..." said Austin. Ally wanted to ignore him, she could feel herself blushing and she cursed him in her mind for making her feel so self-conscious.

"Ally please don't ignore me..." Austin said. "I'm sorry about...before...I should have knocked. I'll never do that again..I swear." Ally could tell he was really sincere. She pushed her hair behind her ears and looked over at him.

"It's okay..I guess...just don't ever do that again!" Ally said,

"I won't...I don't know why you're acting so embarrassed" said said Austin. "You have a very nice body.." Ally's mouth dropped open slightly and she stopped in her tracks. She looked over at Austin but he had already ran ahead to catch up with Dez. Ally caught up with the group. She wanted to tell Trish what Austin said, but she decided against it. She wanted to keep it to herself.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Austin said throughout the whole movie. It didn't help that the blond boy had chosen to sit next to her. Anytime she wanted popcorn, she had to reach into the bucket in his lap. Several times she had reached for some at the same time he did and their fingers touched. She was glad the theater was dark because she was blushing like crazy. When the credits started rolling she was the first one out of the theater.

Austin offered to walk Ally home. Ally wanted to say no, say that it was fine, but her throat felt dry and no words would come. Before she knew it, she and Austin were walking together, alone, at night. Ally walked as before, with her arms crossed over her chest. _The chest that Austin has seen...but he said it was nice..._ She blushed again,

"Ally..." said Austin. "I want to apologize for what I said earlier..it was inappropriate and way out of line...I don't want you to think I see you as some...sexual object..or anything..." his voice trailed off and he was silent.

"Austin..it's ok..I forgive you..for both things.." Ally fell instep with Austin.

Suddenly, Austin stopped under a streetlamp. Ally stopped too.

"Ally there's something I need to talk to you about..it's actually why I came by the practice room today..." Austin sounded nervous. Ally could see him blushing in the lamp-light.

"What is it Austin..?" Ally was facing him, their bodies close. Austin took her hands in his. He rubbed her thumbs along the top on her hands, pulling her closer. She was blushing now too.

"I um...I really like you Ally. Like..a lot more than a friend..." Austin was down into her eyes.

Ally felt as if her heart where melting and exploding all at once. She thought of every hug they shared, every smile, every time their hand brushed while they played piano...she even thought of the very first time it happened, the way they had looked at eachother, then away.

"Austin..." Ally was cut off by Austin. He held her hands up between their bodies, his thumbs were rubbing her knuckles again.

"Ally...don't say anything. I know I can be a jerk sometimes, and lazy and immature, but...I really think what we have is special. I told myself a million times to stop thinking of you that way, that I shouldn't jeopardize our friendship..but I couldn't help but feel..something whenever our hands touched on the piano... and I Know you feel it too. If you want to forget this ever happened and just be friends, I understand...just..tell me to stop.." Austin leaned down and kiss lips met Ally's. She felt every kind of firework go off in her heart and she felt like she was soaring. She felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip and she blushed deeply as she parted her lips, letting his tongue in. Their tongues experimentally brushed together, sending thousands of butterflies soaring in her heart. she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands move to her hips.

Their tongues danced together fiercely. She growled softly as he bit her bottom lip. They finally broke apart, Ally rested her head against his chest and panted slightly. Austin wrapped his arms around her back.

"So...will you..be my girlfriend?" Austin wasn't nervous, but he was breathing heavy.

Ally lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"I'd love too...but only on one condition.." said Ally.

"Name it." said Austin.

"Always knock before you go into a room..." Ally giggled.

"I promise...or maybe I won't...that seemed to bring us closer together.." he smirked.

"Austin!" Ally hit him lightly on the chest.

"Only kidding!" he said. "I'd love to be your girlfriend..."

"Awesome!" said Austin. He held her hand as they walked towards Ally's house.

They may have stopped and kissed under the next streetlight...and every streetlight along the way.

**A/N: Ok so I loved everything about this story and i hope you guys like it too. 3 I imagine this taking place between the first and second season. **


End file.
